Notice Me, Please
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: I'm tired of Danny never noticing me. I'm just so fed up with it. So, Danny, can you, for once, just notice me, please?SamDan, Oneshot


---

Title: Notice Me, Please  
Type: One-shot  
Rating: PG-13, _mild _**crude humor, language, and dark concepts.  
**  
Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartmon; not me. All hail him...and me. Hail me, too. :  
Claimer: The passage from the novel was randomly written by me; it's not actually a passage from anything.  
Note: Sorry for any OOC-ness.

---

POV: Sam

---

I sat at our usual lunch table; doing the usual thing, while Danny and Tucker did their usual thing. Their usual thing during lunch wasn't eating. Like most boys, it was "girl-watching". I scowled as they drooled over Paulina and her friend...Starla...or something like that.

"Can't you just eat?" I asked them. No response.

"What was that?" Danny asked, blinking and shaking his head.

"Oh, nothing," I said dully. Danny only shrugged and went back to viewing.

I let out a sigh and faced the other way; towards the school. Just more hormonic boys and girls. Flirting, staring, kissing...all against our hardly ever abided PDA rule. I turned to the left, where I found peace from an old oak. Nothing special. Just bare, dark, and lonely. The story of my life.

---

I didn't think I'd ever actually have a crush on Danny Fenton. Sure, he was cute...hot...but, goths just don't get crushes, though there was the exception of falling for another goth, but Danny wasn't goth, though he was part ghost, and that was a gothic sort of thing.

Danny was just...Danny. Normal. He wasn't a geek, but he definitely wasn't popular. Most likely because he wasn't rich, and wasn't huge like the other popular-jerks. I still couldn't see why Paulina didn't just go for him, other than the fact that he wasn't high-ranking on the social scale.

...if Danny looked at me like the way he looked at Paulina...I blushed at the thought, and went back to eating my organic meal.

"We should go down to Nasty Burger," I heard Tucker say with his mouth full of tuna. Meat. Disgusting.

"I dunno..." said Danny, "I've got a lot of studying to do..."

"Dude," Tucker said shortly, "When have you ever cared about studying?"

"Oh, right," Danny grinned wryly, "I forgot about that."

"Hm, and I wonder why Danny Fenton is failing every subject," Lancer. He loomed over me, his large shadow casting over the table. I glanced back, relieved that his cold stare was aimed at Danny instead of me. He was rarely ever scary...except when he got that look in his eyes.

Danny swallowed his sandwich thickly, then pulled out his book bag and started on his homework.

"That's what I thought," The teacher smiled, turned and happily walked away.

"...we meet after school?" Tucker asked, as if nothing had just happened.

"Right," Danny nodded, then looked over at me.

"No," I objected, "I've got way too much studying to do,"

"When have you cared about studying?" Danny smirked, his light blue eyes twinkling in amusement. I felt a lump in my throat as he looked directly at me. I don't think he realized it, but his eyes were blazing right into my own.

"Since my parents redecorated my room into the Pink Chamber Of Love," I growled, "They said if I don't get my grades up, I won't be allowed to make any more of my own choices, since I 'obviously have bad morals'"

"But you're passing every class..." said Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"_Passing _but not _acing_," I said while packing my lunch away and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Jeez, harsh," Danny commented, doing the same.

"Yeah," I replied simply. The bell rang, and we slowly made our way into the building. We weren't eager for classes.

---

POV: Danny

---

I walked over to Nasty Burger with Tucker and Sam. After a few minutes of begging, she finally agreed to come with us...as long as we'd at least let her study...though we both knew we'd never do that. Besides, it'd be like a favor, right?

"This week's been kind of slow, hasn't it?" Sam said, glancing over at me with her violet eyes.

"I'm glad for a break," I replied, "Plus, it gives me some time to practice."

"I wonder how many other new foes there will be," Tucker said on my other side. "I hope it's another hot ghost!"

"Like Ember?" I asked. Tucker was her _biggest _fan.

"Yeah..." Tucker said dully, "Emberrrrrrr,"

"Flash-backs, ugh." said Sam, while reaching behind me and shoving Tucker.

"Do you remember that spell she put on me?" I asked, laughing. Sam suddenly froze, and I turned around to look at her. She was looking down, biting a purple lip. "...is something wrong?" I asked.

"No! Nothing!" said Sam, while doing fake, little laugh, "Everything's _fine_,"

"...whatever you say," I said doubtfully.

"What's keepin' you?" Tucker asked, stopping and giving a quizzical look.

"Nothing!" Sam called and raced to my side, linking arms.

"Yep...nothing," I looked at Sam wonderingly. What was that about?

---

We arrived at Nasty Burger shortly after, and came in unnoticed. The usual. We were never acknowledged. Always invisible...like ghosts...I inwardly snickered at the irony.

"One veggie burger, one super-extreme-meat-a-licious-nasty-burger, one Nasty Burger, and one extra large order of fries; and three medium drinks" I ordered with ease, since I'd memorized what we always ordered.

"You're getting skilled in the art of ordering, my grass-hoper," Tucker said, bowing before me, "Now you will have to take the straw from my hand,"

He held out a straw before me. My hand turned transparent transparent and grabbed it. Cheating, you say? Nah.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Tucker yelled, look close to tears. Fake tears. I hope.

"Oh, but I just did, great sensei." I snapped the straw in half, and then did a bow. A few people sniggered, including Sam.

---

POV: Sam

---

I laid on the sofa-seat, finding myself tired from studying so much, and from Danny and Tucker trying to bother me out of it. I tried my best to ignore them, and was able to just finish the chapter before becoming exhausted. It was already seven o'clock; too late for dinner, not that it mattered from our large meal.

"Is she asleep?" I heard Tucker ask from the other side of the table.

Danny poked my shoulder. I didn't move from my position. "No," he answered softly. I peeped open one of my eyes. No one was left in the restaurant, except for the three of us.

I was leaning against the separator near our table with my legs pulled up on the seat, barely nudging Danny, who sat next to me.

"Should we wake her up?" Danny whispered over me. My breath caught in my throat as I felt how close he was.

"No way," I could just feel the evil glint in Tucker's eyes, "You should _carry_ her home."

"Carry her?" I opened my eye again, and noticed that Danny's face was red.

"I double-dog-dare you to," Tucker dared, I glanced over at him and glared. He looked down and noticed me. Danny followed his gaze and I diligently pretended to be asleep.

"But..." Danny trailed off.

"You can't deny a dog dare," Tucker claimed.

"I'm so going to get you back for this, Tucker." Danny growled. I frowned. Was carrying me _that _horrible thing to do?

---

I felt the plasticity material of the seat shift underneath me as Danny stood to his feet. His arms awkwardly reached underneath me, holding me from underneath the arch of my back and the back of my knees. I couldn't understand why he was so stiff in this action, since he'd caught me many times before.

Danny fluently lifted me off the seat, then brought me to his chest. I could hear his heart beat, and it was at an abnormal pace. Could he possibly be _nervous_? Or just embarrassed?

His arms were much stronger than they seemed, and I felt oddly safe in them. My thoughts of how he felt against me were interrupted by a shadow coming over my face. I dared to open my eyes, and, luckily, Danny was looking the other way.

"Should I go ghost...?" He asked dumbly.

_Of course, stupid_ I thought.

"Unless you want to be teased for the rest of your high school career, I suggest you do," Tucker replied. I let out a held in breath. I thought Tucker would've said no. I guess he isn't _that_ cruel.

---

POV: Danny

---

The wind blew her hair in a certain way that made my heart leap. Her eyes were gently shut, and her lips were partially parted. I had wrapped her arms around me to keep her steady, and I could feel her slim fingers splayed on my neck.

In that moment, I realized that Sam really was beautiful. More beautiful that Paulina could ever hope to be.

I swallowed the nervous lump that was forming in my throat as her eyes slowly opened.

What could I say? 'Oh, hey, Sam. I just got dared to carry you home, and I agreed, even though I didn't have to.' No, she'd probably get pissed.

"Danny?" She whispered, looking up at me with slacked eyes.

"Hey, there," I replied slowly. She glanced downwards, and didn't seemed surprised that we were up in the air.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, looking back up at me with penetrating, demanding eyes.

"Yes..." I answered vaguely, "I didn't want to wake you up...so I, uh, decided to carry you," I lied. She frowned at this, furrowing her eyebrows, and for a moment, I noticed a spark of rage appear in her pupils.

"Oh...thanks," She thanked shortly, though she didn't have any gratitude in the look she gave me.

"No problem," I smiled. She didn't. Why did she have this passive way to make me so nervous? No other girl could do that. Their sheer amusement at my being nervous made me nervous, not their sheer un-amusement.

"Could you drop me off in my room?" Sam requested, "I don't feel like facing my parents right now..."

"Sure," I agreed.

---

I held Sam while she opened her large, large window.

"Thank-you," Sam said flatly as I let her go. She turned around and made her way to her bed.

"Wait," I called. She turned, with a confused look, yet she seemed somewhat hopeful.

"Yes, Danny?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I-uh..." I started stupidly. Sam walked slowly up to, till I could smell her cinnamon scent. "Wanted to say that..."

"Yes?" Sam asked, her eyes rapidly scanning my face.

"I...wanted to say..." My voice chocked as she came even closer, "...good-night," I finished lamely.

"Oh..." Sam backed away, looking totally disappointed, "Good-night..."

"See you tomorrow," I flew out the window before just hearing a 'you too'.

---

POV: Sam

---

"Last night...I wanted Danny to say 'I love you' so much..." I admitted to Tucker, clenching the water fountain faucet.

"Oh..." Tucker wasn't exactly the best person to find consolence from, but he was the only friend I could go to...I usually went to Danny, but the situation obviously ruled him out.

"So much that I just wanted to slap him," I said, clenching the faucet even tighter.

"Uh..." Tucker said, looking over my shoulder.

"What? Are you looking at another girl again!" I practically screeched, "Can't you be a little self-less! Maybe I should find a girl I can talk to! They'd definitely understand my problems with Danny..."

"Uh, SAM!" Tucker pointed behind me, a slightly fearful look on his face.

"What!" I asked, spinning around and meeting with a familiar red oval. I gulped and looked upwards, till I met Danny's lament face.

"Uhm..." Danny coughed. I moved away, afraid of the odd expression he gave me. How much had he heard?

"I've got to go...to the bathroom," I raced off to the girl's bathroom, ran into a stall, and locked it behind me.

---

POV: Danny

---

"I told you she'd get pissed if I carried her!" I yelled at Tucker, and he only began to laugh.

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it," He chortled, as if finding this _amusing._

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

"But it is,"

"How's that?"

"Can't tell you,"

"TELL ME OR ELSE!" I snatched Tucker's collar in my hands, dragging him towards me till the tip of his nose rammed against mine.

"No, loser," Oh great, not _Dash_, "You've got to do it more like this." Dash snatched me off the ground by my shirt.

"I'm not in the mood, Dash," I growled, kicking him in the stomach, though my weak human legs barely even affected him.

"Just leave him alone," I looked behind Dash's broad shoulders, and there stood Sam with a smug look on her face and her hands planted on her hips.

Dash looked behind him and scowled, then threw me into the lockers. I grunted as one of the locks hit my spine. And, surprisingly, I found that I couldn't move as I hit the ground.

"I think he broke something," I groaned, trying to stand, but to no avail. Tucker and Sam were already at my side, trying to help me up. "Stop," I moaned, "It hurts too much..."

"Go get the nurse," Sam ordered Tucker. He nodded and ran off.

---

POV: Sam

---

I kneeled before Danny, checking for any broken bones. There wasn't any, so perhaps Danny was just faking it, but the pain stricken look on his face said otherwise.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked running my hands along his back. Not like I was a doctor or anything, but I did take health class.

"The spine..." Danny said, his eyes fogged over, "I got hit by a lock..."

"Dash must've been using you as a football to hurt you this bad," I said, furrowing my eyebrows, "Or one of your nerves could've been hit. I think you're paralyzed," 

"Can you carry me?" Danny asked dully, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, "It hurts a lot. I don't think I can walk..."

"You're delirious," I said, "Don't worry; they'll probably call an ambulance,"

"Oh," Danny replied, looking somewhat disappointed. 

"Oh, dear..." The nurse said once she arrived on the scene. "Does he have a concussion?"

"I don't think so," I replied, holding a hand over his forehead, "Tucker, go call an ambulance,"

"How 'bout _you_ call an ambulance?" Tucker snapped, holding his knees from the run he had to make.

"Go call the ambulance," I repeated, giving him my best goth glare.

"Right..." Tucker ran off to the office.

---

I walked out of the school building, pulling out a cell phone that earned quite a lot of stares, and called my parents for a ride to the hospital, though I hung up before telling them why.

I sat on the school yard grass, staring off at the sky. It was a pure blue, with dark clouds smearing the perfect portrait. It was hot and humid outside, though there was a strange breeze blowing through the air, startling the Spring leaves into submission.

Images of Danny in pain came into my mind, and I couldn't help but feel a strong hatred towards Dash. It didn't make any sense. Danny had never been sent to a hospital because of a ghost, and those were rough fights, so why did a simply shove cause him to be paralyzed. Would he be okay? Would he be permanently paralyzed? If he did, then I swore that I would sue Dash's ass off.

I reached into my book bag, pulling out a dark romance novel and flipped through the pages, though I wasn't really paying attention to the words, though one passage seem to jump out at me.

_"Daniel," Sue said quietly, while her fingers daintily played with her shoe-laces. "Is Lora the only woman you love?"_

"Yes," Daniel replied, glancing back at her with piercing jade eyes, "But she does not feel the same for me,"

"I know," Sue said with a nod. She looked over at the window, watching the sun slowly set over the colorful horizon. "But why is it that you love her?"

"I..." Daniel started, but found that he could not finish. He watched Sue impassively staring at her pale, thin hands as they now wrung her violet dress into valleys of wrinkles.

"Her beauty? She has no kindness in her soul," Sue said, finally daring to lock eyes with the man she secretly loved, "Or is it her...blood?"

"I thought you knew..." Daniel said, smiling and revealing his fangs. "That I was one of the children of the dark,"

"Yes," Sue answered, standing from the bed, "And I...still...love you," She walked forward, putting her hands on his chest; taking in his darkly handsome features.

"Love...?" Daniel's mouth dropped in shock. He could all but watch as Sue's lips came closer to his own...and then...

"Sammy-dear!" My mother's voice rang out from our big black Hummer.

"You just _had _to bring the Hummer, didn't you?" I growled as I arrived to the car, and jumped into the Hummer, though it took awhile to get in from that height. "Where's dad?"

"He's away on a business trip," My mother replied, starting up the large vehicle. It was odd seeing this petite woman driving this manly ride.

"Thought so," I answered, buckling up.

"I understand that you miss your father when he's away but..."

"Who said I missed him?"

"Oh," My mom pursed her lips and stepped harshly on the gas pedal.

---

POV: Danny

---

My eyes fluttered slowly open. Bright, glaring lights were overhead, blinding me for a second.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up, but there was something restraining my stomach.

"Good, you're awake," Jazz looked over at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Jazz?" I asked, blinking, "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I looked over to my side to find the speaker, who was my mom. "Who did this to you, honey?"

"If it was a ghost, I'll tear it apart molecule by molecule!" I didn't need to see who spoke these words to know who they were.

"Where am I?" I asked. All I could see were my family's face, and a the bright light just in the middle of them. They seemed like angels, even my dad, in that light.

"In the hospital, son," A man gently shoved my family out of the way. He had a broad, overly-perky smile on his face, and a name-plate. I immediately figured that he was a doctor.

"I wasn't hurt...that bad," I mumbled, rubbing my head. I tried to sit up again, but the brace wouldn't allow it. I looked down and saw that my chest was bare, and I was wearing simple slacks that covered the base of my brace.

"You're going to be paralyzed for the next few days," The doctor said, ignoring my statement, "But, don't worry, it's just through your torso. I suggest not going to school, unless you want to stand during class,"

"Are Sam and Tucker here?" I asked Jazz.

"Tucker was just here. He went to get a soda or something," She answered.

"...Sam isn't here?" I asked, feeling my heart drop.

"I'm here!" Sam threw open the doors and came to my side. She took deep, exasperated breaths, "You should get that elevator fixed. It's not fun running up seven stories of stairs," Sam told the doctor between intakes of deep breaths.

"Hey, Sam," I said with a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, pushing my large dad aside with ease.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "I just won't be in school for a couple of days...except, you know, if I happen to heal abnormally quick," I winked at Sam and she smiled. Jazz also smiled at the comment, while my parents blinked in confusion. It was a wonder that my mom hadn't found out, but for my dad...well, it was a wonder that he figured that Phantom was a ghost.

---

POV: Sam

---

"Can I _please _spend the night?" I begged my mother. I was down on my hands and knees by then, and I had barely broken through my mother's stubbornness, at least, not until I used the dreaded puppy eyes. "Tomorrow's Saturday..." 

I couldn't even remember the last time asking this question. I hadn't spent the night at anyone's house for a long, long time; for a sleep over, anyway...not because I was forced to stay over night for safety reasons.

I hadn't had girl friends for a long, long time. I found it easier to talk to guys...well, I really only found it easy to talk with Tucker and Danny, for whatever reason--I don't know.

"Alright..." My mother said, still frowning deeply, "As long as you don't..."

"MOM!" I screeched.

"Will his parents be staying here?" My mom asked, ignoring my anger.

My mother never spoke to Danny's parents directly, even if they were standing right in front of her.

"Of course," Maddie answered, raising an eyebrow. "I believe Jazz is staying, right?" Maddie gave Jazz a slight glare.

"Yes," Jazz said with an annoyed tone. "Not like he's dieing..." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, but Jazz is a little...grumpy without sleep," Maddie apologized, glaring at her daughter. Jazz blushed and nodded.

I glanced over at the clock. It was only seven o'clock.

"What time do you go to sleep?" I asked Jazz. We moved away from the adults, who were surely having a very dull conversation.

"Around six..." Jazz said, yawning, "I read that six is the best time for teens to go to sleep,"

"I sleep during day," I said, giving her the "goth look". 

"...uh-huh," With that, Jazz fell over, and was just lucky enough to fall in one of the stiff hospital chairs. Drool dribbled down her chin.

---

I pulled a chair over to Danny's gourney. The others had left to get coffee, except for Jazz, who needed coffee, but was too, uh, asleep to get some.

Danny was also sound asleep. His eyes were closed serenely, though his eyeballs twitched underneath his eyelids; this meaning that he was in dreamland. I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about...probably Paulina. My lip twitched. The green monster would not get out of my head, and I felt my anger towards the girl build even more than it already was. By now, this anger had to reach the heavens.

My eyes went down to his Adam's apple, which bobbed with each breath he took, and down to his trimmed chest, and finally to his brace. I ran a hand on the brace, imagining just how uncomfortable it had to be...

"Danny needs to heal," I said to myself. His eyes fluttered open under my touch, and I hastily pulled my hand away, looking anywhere than him.

"Are they gone?" Danny asked tiredly. I turned to meet his vague gaze.

"Yeah, except for Jazz," I said.

"Okay," Danny nodded, "What about Tucker?"

"He's down stairs, getting coffee...not that he needs any," I answered, "Why?"

"Because he wouldn't believe me when I told him I can heal myself," Danny replied, smirking.

"I'll believe anything," I said, laughing. Danny sniggered with me, then went to a silent refrain. He'd been doing that a lot; randomly going quiet and getting a glazed, thoughtful look over his face.

"Turn around," Danny ordered.

"Why?" I asked, already starting to turn from Danny's serious gaze.

"Because I have to undress," Danny told me. I spun around, feeling a blush form around my pale cheeks.

"Can you...with that brace?" I asked. I almost slapped myself from how nervous I sounded.

"When I'm a ghost, yeah," Danny said. I could hear the sheet shuffling, then the sound of him going ghost, without his usual battle cry, and then him stripping his clothes off. I shook my head, keeping any images that might have entered my mind.

"Are you done?" I asked, daring to glance back.

"Yes," Danny said, "The healing should go at least ten times faster than normal, so I might be healed tomorrow morning,"

---

Tucker had to leave with his family, while Danny's parents decided to sleep in the waiting room, so we were basically alone, except for Danny's sister, who wouldn't wake up even if a fire started, and the emergency system started, and even if fire sirens sounded.

"Can you sit up?" I asked Danny, bored to death. I would read my book, but I didn't want Danny to think that I didn't want to be there.

"I think so..." Danny started to, but grunted in pain,"...nevermind,"

"Are you sure that the healing works?" I asked, "You never mentioned it before."

"That's because I just tried it yesterday," Danny said. He looked oddly sad, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in suspicion. I knew how people acted after they cut themselves; I used to do it all the time...

"Danny did you..." I started, leaning over slightly and staring at him hard. Danny looked uncomfortably away. He didn't respond, and I didn't push him to. It was obvious that he had. I didn't think that Danny would ever do anything like that...

"It's so gay, isn't it?" Danny asked. He turned around and gazed at the ceiling. He let out a bitter laugh, though his eyes were filled with equally bitter regret.

"Why would you...?" I started, unable to finish my sentence as Danny turned to look at me with a blank expression.

"I think you rubbed off on me," said Danny. My heart dropped in my chest. 

"I..." I started, but Danny put his finger on my lips. My eyes widened with shock.

"No," said Danny, "It's not your fault..."

"You still aren't doing it...right?" I asked and pulled away from his soft touch.

"No, it was a one time thing," Danny said, looking back at the ceiling. "Did you ever cut yourself?" I wished he wouldn't say it so bluntly.

"...yes," I answered, "It was more because I felt I had to. Being goth and everything," I smirked.

"Why are you goth, anyway?" Danny inquired easily, as if the question wasn't getting into my personal views, which I never let anyone know of.

"Because it's the opposite of what my parents want me to be," My fists clenched, "And after I became a goth, I discovered that they world is just a remake of Hell,"

"Not everything's bad, you know," Danny said, finally glancing over at me.

"No, I guess not," I nodded, "But you..." I started, then quickly cut myself off. I was just about to blame Danny for my mixed feelings, but I didn't want him to know what those feelings were.

"What'd I do _this _time?" Danny asked humorously. I couldn't help but scowl at his total ease to make _everything _into a joke.

"Nevermind," I said with a sudden cold tone, then snatched up my book.

---

Just as I was being sucked into the world of my fascinating book, Danny reached over and grabbed it from my hands. Why did he have to be so annoying? So attractively annoying...ugh! I had to get rid of those thoughts. They were a waste to my limited thinking time.

"I didn't know you read _this _kind of stuff," Danny said, closing the book and handed it back to me, which I snatched it forcefully from his hand.

"Just secret wishes," I said darkly, sticking my nose back in the book.

"You want a vampire for your boyfriend?" Danny asked, just to annoy me, "I bet that one dude was a vampire,"

"No, he was too stupid to be a vampire," I said, looking over at Danny, who was resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, while his arm was propped on the bed.

"I guess he wasn't so stupid when he was faking it," Danny said, looking away.

"You've spied on your sister _and _me," I accused. "You really _are _like your dad,"

"Agh, shaddup!" Danny cried, covering his ears with his hands. "Ghosts aren't the only things I can sense,"

"All men know that they are all dogs," I stated, putting my book to the side.

"Are you calling me a _man_?" Danny asked, winking.

"Hardly," I said, rolling my eyes.

"If you saw me undressing then you would think differently,"

"NOW YOU NEED TO _SHADDUP_!" I grabbed my book and threw it at his head, which the book just fazed threw.

"HAH! OW!" The book had bounced on the wall and hit him on the back of the head.

"That's what I thought," I cried out as he threw the book at me, which was purposely badly aimed, "I could have sued you for assault!"

"I could sue you, too," Danny responded, laughing.

"But I'm a girl, so I would have the advantage," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I thought that you'd call that sexist," Danny jeered.

"It is, but winning a case against you would make up for it."

"Right." Danny pulled the covers over his head, and started snoring.

"You're pretending..." I accused, then lifted his blankets. "Or not," I sighed, walking over to the chair and picked up my book.

---

POV: Danny

---

I awoke to big, shiny purple eyes. Their owner, Sam, jumped back, and almost tripped over her own feet.

"I was, uh, wondering if you had any freckles..." Sam said lamely, quickly plopping into her chair, looking hurriedly away. "For my portrait!"

"Uh-huh..." I answered tiredly, sitting up.

"You can sit up!" Sam exclaimed, an obvious subject change...wait, why was she...oh, yes, I wasn't supposed to be able to sit up...without fainting from the pain, anyway.

"I guess so," I nodded and yawned, falling back on the bed, "The healing really sucked all the energy out of me,"

"That's why I got some coffee," Sam said, handing over a Styrofoam cup.

"Isn't it in the middle of the night?" I asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall for support.

"It's eight in the morning," Sam informed, "Jazz left awhile ago, and your parents are still asleep,"

"Oh," I sipped the coffee, twitching from the sour taste, "What? No sugar and cream?"

"No thanks? I did get it for you!" Sam snatched my coffee away. She drank out of the cup, and made sure to slurp as loud as possible.

"Did I tell you that after a ghost heals, anyone who shares spit with it will die?" I asked. Sam, while taking a loud drink, stared at me over the cup with raised eyebrows. She then threw the cup out of the window and spit the scorching hot liquid all over me, "...I didn't think you'd believe me,"

"I'd believe anything at this point," Sam went over to get a roll of paper towels, and tossed it over to me. She snorted as I flailed for it, but it slipped through my hands. I swear, I went transparent then! I DID! "Don't _ever_ mess with Sam Manson,"

"I'll remember that the next time I feel like it," I said while whipping the coffee off of me. I wouldn't wince from the pain. I wouldn't give Sam that satisfaction! She'd probably just be satisfied that this shirt would be forever stained. At least I had twenty plus pairs! Why do people almost always wear the same outfit?...oh well.

---

I glanced over at Sam, who was immersed in her book. Just last night, she was not even half way through the book, but now she was almost at the end of the thick novel. Sam had always been a super fast reader, and thinker. She didn't seem like she'd be interested in school, or the world, but she was also a super fast thinker. Pretty and smart...

"GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!" Oops, did I just say that out loud? I toppled off of the bed and hid underneath it.

_What the hell am I doing? _I asked myself as I hid under the high-risen bed. I was glad that the hospital raised their gourney's so high. Or not. If I hadn't fit, it probably would have saved me from the embarrassment. 

"What were those thoughts?" The bed creaked quietly as Sam spread herself over it, sighing from the comfort. She probably had a lot of cramps from sleeping on that chair. If she had slept.

"Should I tell her...?" I whispered to myself, then shook my head. No. That would be just stupid. "Nothing," I said loudly. Too loudly. I sounded like a nervous reck; like a criminal under questioning.

"It was probably Paulina," Sam said...accused? She leaned over the bed, just so her eyes peaked underneath.

"...yeah," I lied. At least that was a good excuse. I used to think about Paulina all the time...until Sam started invading those thoughts.

"Why do you even like her?" Why did this sound so familiar?

"I..." The look Sam gave me halted my brain; halted my train of thoughts. I could feel the cars crashing together, spilling out all their cargo, but I wouldn't let my own be let known to Sam. She couldn't know where my train of thoughts were going. Whoa. That was a little _too _metaphorical.

"Her looks? She's a bitch, Danny, through and through," Was she quoting something? "Or just because your supposed to?" Ah! Now it clicked!...wait...she was quoting her _romance _novel? Why the heck would she quote a _romance_...

The answer that came to me then was so unbelievable, just so...not right. If she was quoting a _romance_ novel...did that mean...? I jumped up with excitement...but forgot that I was under a bed.

"Why?" I asked, crawling from under the bed. I tried to compose my cool, but my voice came out high pitched and squeaky. It had been bad during puberty, but now it was even _worse_.

"I was just wondering," Sam retorted. She stood up from the bed, and pushed me away. She went to the window, staring blankly at it with her head bowed, and her fists clenched until her knuckles turned as white as snow. By the looks of it, she was probably going to punch me. "You're so...stupid!" Sam lifted her head to the sky and began a short fit of maniacal laughter.

"What're you..." Maybe I was stupid, because I couldn't understand _what _she was getting at.

"Don't you understand!" Sam spun around. She walked swiftly up to me, and shoved her finger in my face, bending my nose painfully back.

"That hurts," I mumbled shoving her hand away and rubbing my nose.

"Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless." Sam huffed an exasperated sigh and sat dejectedly on the bed.

---

POV: Sam

---

I glared at my feet, as if they were the problem, but the problem was Danny. D. A. N. N. Y. DANNY! Boys are just too stupid to understand _anything_! Didn't he see that I was quoting a _romance _novel? Wasn't that enough evidence to hint at why I was asking him that question in the first place?

"Look..." Danny started. I put my hands over my ears, and glared coldly at Danny. He frowned and pulled my hands away from my ears. He stared at me, examining my face with unblinking eyes. I felt a blush forming around my face, and I quickly stood to my feet to hide it.

"Can't you just tell me?" He asked, straightening up to catch my eyes. Again. I never realized that Danny was at least an inch taller than me, or how he gave off a warm feeling without even touching me.

"I..." I started. I felt anger rise in my throat. I didn't want to say it out loud! If I did...it could ruin our friendship forever...so maybe if he found out himself, then it would save me from the embarrassment. "Are you blind, Danny?" I asked, looking away from him. 

"No...but I'm mentally slow," Danny laughed lightly, but I remained tight lipped.

Something snapped then. An anger that I had been keeping within myself, letting it build and build till I couldn't take it any longer. I looked up at Danny with fierce eyes, and I felt my cheeks, for the first time, flush with pure rage.

Tears erupted from my eyes, but I would not sob, I would not shake from the pressure in my chest. My heavy mascara and eyeliner ran down my face, and into my mouth, where they left a sour taste.

"Don't you even notice me, Danny?" I hollered, my voice echoing off the empty white walls. Outside, a flock of birds started from the sudden noise, and flew by the window with their little, sharp talons squealing against the cheap glass. 

---

POV: Danny

---

I realized what I had thought _was_ possible; what I was reluctant to even guess was what I _needed _to guess. Sam _hated_ Paulina because I _liked _her. She wanted me to know that she was jealous, but she was afraid that I didn't like her that way.

Sam's flush soon faded away, till her cheeks were a light pink, and she finally let her tears flow freely, and her chest heave from whatever pain she had to be feeling.

I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to tell her how I felt when I couldn't even find my voice?

---

POV: Sam

---

"I must sound so pathetic," I chocked out, covering my face with my hands, "Forgive me, Danny...I don't know what I..."

Danny grasped my wrists, and lowered my hands. I kept my eyes tightly shut for whatever look he was giving me. Then, his hand cupped my cheek. I gasped with shock, but didn't have time to comprehend that his hand was slowly sliding along my cheek bone till it was already too late.

Danny's hand was cupped on the back of my neck, while his other hand slipped around my waist.

"...D-danny?" I stuttered, finally daring to open my eyes. I met gazes with two blue orbs that were slowly receding as two eyelids closed over them.

Danny's lips pressed against mine, causing an electric bolt to go through my spine, and my heart to stop, along with my brain, in just a few seconds.

In that moment, the world seemed to stop just for us. Just for Danny told hold me, and kiss me, while I faded out of conciseness.

"Danny?" I pulled away, dazed from the passion Danny was giving off. His sultry taste was confusing me, so I couldn't even concentrate on the kiss. "Why are you...?"

"Sh...no more questions," Danny whispered in my ear, laying a kiss in my earlobe, and a few kisses on my jaw line, till he came to my lips. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck before our lips came in contact again. His tongue soon prodded at my gums, asking for entrance, which I instantly gave access.

As the passionate kiss heated, our bodies came closer, so close that my foot became wrapped around Danny's.

"Whoa!" Danny fell over on the bed, and we rolled over till he was on top of me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I was too ecstatic to care, so I pulled began kissing and nibbling Danny's earlobe instead. 

Danny pulled his head away, careful not to let me rip his ear off, and began to kissing me again. Our tongues started up their dance, which soon became more like a fight.

"Danny---" I grumbled as he pulled away. He smirked and went to my neck, laying small kisses along my neck, till he reached my mouth again. 

---

Danny and I lay together on the small bed, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close, while my arms were gathered at his sides and my head rested soundly on his chest.

I looked up at Danny, my chin resting on his chest, and stared at his sleeping features, or at least, I thought he was asleep, till he opened his bright, beautiful crystalline blue eyes. I felt my throat tighten all over again, as if last night hadn't happened, and I was still worried that Danny only liked me as a friend...but, then I saw something flare in his eyes. Something passionate. Like love.

We were together, at last. He had finally noticed me, but I suppose it was really me who noticed him.

---

_Fin_

---

I had real trouble ending this. I didn't want to end it with their little "make-out session", so I hope the ending was written well enough.

Reviews are like treats to my self-confidence, even if it's CONS. crit. But, do add something good if you do have CONS. crit. I'd like to know what I should improve, and what I should stick to.


End file.
